


Nothing Short of Ordinary

by missfortune (potentialfordisaster)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Established Relationship, Kim Jongin and Kai are Different People, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Kyungsoo is a sweetheart, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentialfordisaster/pseuds/missfortune
Summary: Jongin was never one to keep secrets from Kyungsoo. So it comes as a surprise when, after six months of relationship, he finds out that Jongin actually hasa twin. And that he’ssmoking hot.Maybe a little bit of forewarning could’ve saved Kyungsoo the embarrassment ofthiscurrent situation.





	Nothing Short of Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... I think this was born out of me not being able to decide between Sekai and Kaisoo. I like my share of complicated relationships and drama so this came out just on point with a bit of humor (I think, but I always fail at that). Hope you enjoy! :)

Jongin was never one to keep secrets from Kyungsoo. So it comes as a surprise when, after six months of relationship, he finds out that Jongin actually has _a twin_. And that he’s _smoking hot_. 

Maybe a little bit of forewarning could’ve saved Kyungsoo the embarrassment of _this_ current situation. 

_This_ consists of an invitation to one of Jongin’s cousin’s wedding. Kyungsoo made sure to look his absolute best seeing as Jongin had hinted here and there that his family came from money. 

And he’s glad he did, because the party is being held at a mansion with a giant green field, guests in designer suits and ladies in gorgeous evening gowns even though it’s barely past noon. Everyone looks like they’d just stepped out of a runway for Gucci or something, flutes of champagne glinting under the sunlight, teeth pearly white as they laugh and daintily flaunt their jewellery. 

Kyungsoo sticks to the buffet table, eyeing the elaborate meals and the giant melon cuts assorted in the shape of a swan mid-flight. It even has an eye: a dark olive. He wonders if someone is about to eat it or if the food will go to waste just so people like him can be impressed by the art. 

He collects one more appetizer and looks around for Jongin. His boyfriend told Kyungsoo to meet him there as he’d just gotten off a plane and would not arrive in time for the ceremony. Needless to say, Kyungsoo feels a bit out place though he’d arrived barely ten minutes ago and Jongin’s cousin – the brunet lady in the dazzling white dress – had been super kind to him. 

Kyungsoo is just entertaining the idea of sitting down in an available table when his eyes find a familiar silhouette. 

Jongin has his back to him, an elbow supported on the barstool as he talks to another guest: a girl arm in arm with a tall guy. 

In the back of his mind Kyungsoo wonders what the hell Jongin had done to his hair: it was brown, gelled and shaved into an undercut. He even looked a bit buffer, and Kyungsoo wondered if he’d undergone an extreme makeover while in California “for business”. But the cut of those shoulders in that tux, the back of his neck and the shape of his ears: that was unmistakeably Jongin. 

Taking his flute in hand and leaving the appetizer aside, Kyungsoo walks up to his boyfriend with a furrowed brow. 

“Hey,” he greets, shoving himself into the space beside Jongin, “where were you? I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

Kyungsoo blinks and so does Jongin, startled out of his pose as he turns to the newcomer. The girl and the guy he’d been speaking to all turn to Kyungsoo, clearly not recognizing him. 

Jongin’s cologne has to be new. It smells like dark wood and something masculine and seems to ooze out of his pores whereas previously it used to be just enough to make his presence known, the bottom of Kyungsoo’s stomach simmering at the familiar comfort of having his boyfriend next to him. 

Jongin is watching Kyungsoo weirdly, mouth opening as though he wants to say something. 

Kyungsoo slides closer, earning for the familiar lines of his boyfriend. Something seems off, but there is no reason to. 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo makes, “you look so hot. What the hell happened in California?” 

Jongin’s skin seemed tanner, the shape of his eyes smoky as though he was wearing eyeshadow – wait a minute. He was wearing eyeshadow. Just a tiny bit, golden in color. The gelled coif of his hair stood with a few locks stray and shit- he looked so handsome! 

The couple Jongin had been talking to scurried away, sending him inquisitive looks. 

Kyungsoo watched his boyfriend and how he still hadn’t made a move to greet him. What was happening? Was Jongin embarrassed of him? 

“Is everything okay?” Kyungsoo asked, a bit scared now. His eyes fall to the button-up Jongin has under his jacket, the first few buttons undone so to leave collarbones and the golden skin underneath visible. Kyungsoo’s mouth waters even though he still doesn’t know what’s wrong with his boyfriend. 

They’re interrupted by a tall man whom Kyungsoo had seen coming in their direction with a quizzical, kind of pissed off, look. The man steps up to them, giving Kyungsoo such a scathing eyeful that the smaller one gives one step back, partially hiding himself behind Jongin and securing his bicep in a slack grip. 

“Uh, who the hell are you?” the man asks, tilting his head to the side gracefully. Just like everyone else, this guy looks like a model. But whereas everyone was nice-looking and well-dressed this man had to be ten times that. 

He was all lean lines and broad shoulders, delicate but still strong features, hair falling perfectly on his forehead in straight, black locks. He had a small mouth, which he pursed as he analysed Kyungsoo from head to toe. 

“Ahn-” Kyungsoo made, clearing his throat as both men watched him expectantly. He valiantly tried to ignore the way the newcomer had clearly disliked him, putting on a smile and extending his hand, “I’m Do Kyungsoo, his boyfriend,” he squeezes Jongin’s bicep demonstratively, “nice to meet you.” 

The man raises one delicate eyebrow, turning to Jongin with a judgemental look. “Your _boyfriend_?” he spits the word out, crossing one of his arms over his chest while the other holds his flute of champagne. The smooth skin of his wrists and arms are visible where he had his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. On his long, lean fingers, an engagement ring shone golden. 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” he asks viciously, staring daggers at Jongin while Kyungsoo’s hand remained extended. 

Kyungsoo blinks, not knowing if he should burrow closer to Jongin, feeling betrayed for his boyfriend not having any reaction as to defend him from this mean, model-looking guy. 

Jongin makes to shrug his shoulders. “Sehun, I-” 

But Sehun turns his attention to Kyungsoo, about to open his mouth to say something no doubt terribly mean when Kyungsoo is pulled aside by two firm hands holding his waist. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” 

Kyungsoo whips his head around, eyes bulging out when he finds... Jongin. In his dark blue suit, dress shirt buttoned all the way up, cologne of pine needles, no makeup, no glowing tan skin, no undercut and no bulging muscles. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo squints, turning back to the guy beside him who looked... amused. 

His eyes shift from one Jongin to another, clearly lost. 

The Other Jongin gives a warm laugh, taking a sip of the champagne he’d kept beside him on the stool before pulling Sehun closer by the waist. The other resists his hold, brows furrowed as he looks between Jongin, Other Jongin and Kyungsoo. 

“Well, this was awkward,” Other Jongin begins, “I don’t think my little brother ever told you he had a twin,” he says to Kyungsoo. 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo gasps, turning an accusing look at Jongin, who gives a put-upon sigh in his brother’s direction. “You never... why didn’t you tell me you had a twin? I-” he turns briskly to Other Jongin. “I’m sorry, gosh, I thought for sure you were my boyfriend,” he frets, tapping Other Jongin’s bicep as though to clear his touch out of the tissue. 

Sehun reaches out and tugs Other Jongin closer to him, still giving Kyungsoo a suspicious look. 

“Eh, anyway, Kyungsoo, this is my brother, Kai,” Jongin introduces, “Kai, this is Do Kyungsoo, my new boyfriend.” 

Kai raises a hand to wave in Kyungsoo’s direction charmingly. 

“And this is Oh Sehun,” Jongin continues, motioning to the stuck-up guy now clinging to Jongin’s brother, “Kai’s fiancé. Sehun, this is-” 

“Kyungsoo, yes,” Sehun cuts in, giving the smaller man a sharp look, “you said.” 

“Well,” Jongin curls a protective hand around Kyungsoo’s waist, “this was nice and all-” 

“Very nice. You never told me you a new boyfriend, Jongin-ah,” Kai speaks up. 

Jongin sighs. It may be just a first impression but it seems like Jongin and his twin don’t quite get along. 

“Yes, well, we never speak much, Kai, so it escaped my notice,” Jongin nags. 

Kai raises one eyebrow at the quip, but his lips tug in a smirk. “You’re right, sorry. I can’t always leave the company to join mom and dad’s Sunday lunches.” 

Kyungsoo tugs at the hem of Jongin’s jacket, a bit uncomfortable to be standing while the two brothers send each other calculating looks. 

A server passes with a tray of appetizers and Sehun declines it, murmuring something about calories under his breath to Kai. 

Kyungsoo gets one for himself, chancing a small look at Sehun’s waistline. He was skinny to a fault. Kyungsoo would ask Jongin later if he was indeed a model. 

“Well,” Jongin begins as soon as the server moves away, “I think we’re gonna go and talk to Taeyeon.” 

“So soon?” Kai smirks, eyes sliding towards Kyungsoo, “we haven’t even talked properly. So, Kyungsoo, how did you and my little brother meet?” 

“Uh,” Kyungsoo glances at Jongin, who looks about to just give them their back and go, “we met in the restaurant where I work at. Jongin came to get lunch there almost every day.” 

“Oh, really?” Kai smiles wolfishly. “That’s so cute. Did he make a move on you or was it the other way around?” 

Sehun rests his hand on the back of Kai’s neck, giving Kyungsoo a small, irritated look for seemingly keeping his fiancé’s attention away from him. 

“Ah, I did, actually,” Kyungsoo shifts his weight between his feet, glancing at Jongin as though to certify he’s okay with him saying it, “he would always compliment my cooking so one day I showed up to say hello and asked if he wouldn’t like to have my number.” 

“Wow,” Kai laughs warmly. Sehun gives them a tiny, jealous look from his perch dangling on Kai’s side. “That’s amazing. I bet Jongin must’ve passed out hearing that.” 

Kyungsoo smiles pleasantly, glancing at Jongin, who’s giving his brother a hard look. Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin’s hand in his. Whatever the deal is between Kai and him, Kyungsoo didn’t know, but this all looked and felt very weird. 

“We really need to go and talk to Taeyeon,” Jongin intervenes again, pulling Kyungsoo to his side. 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Kai considers. “By the way,” he continues, “me and Sehun are about to get a propriety in Jeju, aren’t we, baby?” he turns to his fiancé, who makes an affirmative small noise, ignoring both Jongin and Kyungsoo. “We were thinking Miami first, but Sehun wanted something quieter and since we’re tired of Europe already we decided somewhere closer to home would be best. You’re both invited to come once we settle the deal. God knows we spent way too much time without ever speaking,“ he chuckles,rubbing his thumb on Sehun’s jaw when the other murmurs something in his ear that neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo are able to hear. “It would nice to have that _connection_ again, wouldn’t it, Jongin? And now you have your own pretty boyfriend for company.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Jongin says sourly, beginning to step aside. 

“Great. I’ll hold you to it. Kyungsoo, don’t let him talk you out of it,” Kai warns with a smirk, kissing Sehun’s cheek when his fiancé nuzzles into his neck. 

Jongin pulls him away from the bar, the guests’ talking increasing in volume as they move closer to the centre awning, where Taeyeon and her husband are greeting the guests next to the jazz band. 

“ _What was that?_?” Kyungsoo asks as soon as they’re out of earshot. 

Jongin sighs. “My brother. My twin, that is. You saw for yourself.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say. “I mean, he’s-” Jongin glances at him, “something else,” Kyungsoo settles. 

Jongin chuckles, shaking his head and pulling Kyungsoo to his side, “I know he’s hotter than me. And richer.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Kyungsoo flushes. 

Jongin kisses his temple. “It’s quite all right.” 

 

“So,” Kyungsoo asks later, when they’re already sat down in one of the tables, alcohol softly buzzing in their heads, “what’s the deal between you and your brother?” 

Jongin hums, playing with Kyungsoo’s fingers where he has his arm slung over his shoulder. “Kai is,” he sighs, “difficult. He’s older than me and has always seemed to want to make it into a competition.” 

“It?” Kyungsoo asks, a bit drowsy now, head resting on Jongin’s shoulder as the next drunk guest speaks on the microphone in the background. 

“Yes, life, I mean,” Jongin looks down at him, “he always had the best grades, the coolest friends, the hottest girlfriends and boyfriends...” he trailed off. 

“Don’t you think I’m hotter than Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks jokingly, wanting to disperse the kind of solemn look Jongin had acquired. 

Jongin chuckles, pecking his lips affectionately. “Trust me, you’re way better than that snob beanpole.” 

Kyungsoo smiles. 

“Anyway, when we were older dad decided we had to dispute the company. You know, to become the CEO in his stead,” Jongin continued. 

Kyungsoo blinks. “For real? Wow.” It was a bit heartless, in his opinion, putting one son against the other like that. 

“Yeah,” Jongin shrugs, “but I decided I didn’t want to. So, I let him have it for himself instead. And the funny part is: it was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be the CEO, he wanted the money, the luxury, the looks and the model fiancés to show for it. But when I gave it to him like that, so easily,” he pauses, “it became meaningless.” 

A server passes with more champagne but Kyungsoo declines it. 

“He said he wanted to see me try,” Jongin continues, staring at the distance where the best man is raising his glass in a toast to the newlyweds. “That I was a pushover and meek for not fighting him. But all he ever wanted was to humiliate me while at it.” 

“That’s,” Kyungsoo licks his lips, tucking a lock of Jongin’s hair behind his ear carefully. His cologne filters through his nose, calming and familiar. Kyungsoo’s stomach simmers in response. “That’s very fucked up,” he finishes. 

“Yeah,” Jongin nods his head, “you’re right, it is,” and then, ““why were you all cosy with him by the way?” 

Kyungsoo flushes. “Me? I thought he was you.” 

Jongin smiles. “Really? With an undercut?” 

“It suits him. That is, it suits both of you. You’d look hot in an undercut,” Kyungsoo muses, “but I still can’t believe you didn’t at least mention in passage that you had a twin brother who was also attending the wedding. I made a fool of myself clinging to him.” 

Jongin tugs him closer, planting a possessive kiss on his lips. 

“And that guy Sehun is seriously scary,” Kyungsoo makes sure to comment, “I thought he was going to implode me with his eyes. Granted I was feeling up his fiancé, but still.” 

“Sehun is a _very_ jealous lover,” Jongin fills in, “you know, Kai has a best friend, Chanyeol, and they used to fool around when they were younger. When Sehun found that out he deleted all of Chanyeol’s contacts on Kai’s phone out of spite. They had a huge fight and broke off the engagement only to get back together later. They’ve been going on and off for the last three years.” 

Kyungsoo hums, a bit flabbergasted at the story. No wonder Sehun was still glaring at him even though it was clear Kyungsoo was only feeling up his hot fiancé in misunderstanding. 

“So,” Kyungsoo smiles, “I think we won’t be visiting their _property in Jeju_ then?” he asks while rolling his eyes. 

Jongin laughs. “No, I don’t think we will. That is, if you want to go I’m down for it.” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, shrugging. “I don’t think they would be the best of companies.” 

Jongin nods. “I don’t think so, either,” and then, “you said you were feeling him up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on it!


End file.
